Snow White Queen
by cullen's pet
Summary: A twisted tale of love, bred from obsession and a sense of entitlement. A Malfoy always gets what he wants, right? Song fic to the song 'Snow white Queen' by Evanescence. Excerpt: He was so close that his lips brushed hers as he spoke. "Don't play hard to get, love. We can finally be together. I've waited for so long. Nothing will stop me from claiming what is mine." Reposted!


Snow White Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or the awesome song, the rights belong to their authors solely. I make no money from this story.

A/N: Okay, so here is my latest plot bunny gone wild. I simply could not concentrate on my other stories until I let this little story out. I heard this song the other day and this story popped into my head. Definitely AU, this is a song-fic to Snow White Queen by Evanescence. I seriously love their music, if you have not heard this song go and check it out. I have published this before and decided that it was tame enough to repost on this site. It is dark, just a warning, with vague mentions of non con. Nothing detailed but it is there. Now, on with the story. Enjoy!

**Stoplight, lock the door.**

**Don't look back.**

**Undress in the dark.**

**And hide from you,**

**All of you.**

Hermione hurried quickly through Diagon Alley, trying to finish her errands as quickly as possible. Feeling extremely unsettled, she kept her eyes focused warily on her surroundings. For weeks she had felt like she was being watched and being followed. At odd times, the hair on the back of her neck would prickle with awareness as she felt invisible eyes watching her every move. She scanned her environment every time carefully, never finding anything or anyone out of place. She became more and more reluctant to venture out of the safety of her flat.

After weeks, she had finally confided her fears to Harry and he was worried too. After the war and the subsequent attention they had all received for their roles in it, she had become somewhat of a celebrity. She was inundated by mail, both friendly and threatening. She had received hundreds of marriage proposals and plenty of death threats too.

She never took any of it seriously. Who would ask someone to marry them by owl anyway? The threatening letters were a different matter. Most said something like 'We'll get you for this' or 'Die, Mudblood.' Harry received them too. She handed them all dutifully to the aurors that followed up on the threats. Most were deemed not credible. There were a few letters that stood out glaringly from the rest. Not only was the penmanship a beautiful, flawless calligraphy, but the tone of the missives was downright frightening. They were more intense and far more personal. They always started with 'My Eternal Love' and signed with 'Your Intended' or 'Your Future Husband.' The language of the letters was very possessive as well. Like whoever this person was felt that she belonged to them. It gave her the creeps. Also, the author of these letters seemed to know an awful lot about her. The first letter had arrived with her favorite book, Hogwarts, A History. The second letter was delivered with a beautiful bouquet of her favorite flowers, white calla lilies. But the most recent letter had been the proverbial straw that broke the camels back. It was delivered with a giant box of her favorite muggle chocolates. That was disturbing in itself. Her best friends didn't even know what brand of muggle chocolates she liked, but that wasn't what bothered her the most. In this letter, her 'admirer' had declared his undying love and devotion. He went on to describe their wedding night and how he couldn't wait to see her cute little birthmark up close.

Hermione was horrified that he even knew she had a birthmark. It was on her bum. The only person that had ever seen it to her knowledge was Ginny. Comprehension suddenly dawned on her. Her instincts had been correct. This was the person watching her. Following her. They had seen her naked at some point. She cast her eyes wildly around her flat looking for anything out of place. Had they been in here? Had they stood in this spot? Her throat closed up and her hands shook horribly as fear engulfed her. She was completely terrified and this was getting way out of hand.

**You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.**

**I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.**

**You don't know me, now and ever.**

Hermione had apparated straight to Harry's house. She had rushed right into his arms almost completely hysterical. She nearly knocked him over. She had seen a lot of horrible things during the war. She had dueled Death Eaters and faced Voldemort himself. But this was something that she had not ever had to deal with. This was a faceless entity. A ghost. How do you fight what you can't see? That is part of what frightened her: for once she had no idea what to do.

Small sobs escaped her quivering form as Harry shushed her. "Hermione, what happened? Are you okay?", he questioned. He was totally at a loss as to what could have caused the brave and intelligent witch in front of him to morph into the scared, little girl in his arms.

Looking up into his bright, green eyes she felt so embarrassed about her meltdown. "Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what else to do! I got another letter, Harry. Oh, Merlin! It's worse than the last. Here, read it for yourself."

She handed him the letter, her hand trembling slightly. She sunk onto his couch, watching his features darken in anger as he read the words that were emblazoned in her mind. Still shivering she asked him, "Harry, what am I going to do? He's been watching me. He knows where I live, where I work. Merlin, he's seen me naked. Harry, that birthmark is on my arse. I can't go back to my flat. It's not safe."

Harry paced back and forth in front of the girl that he thought of as family seething in rage. Why can't people just leave her alone? Hasn't she suffered enough? They had lost Ron in the war and Hermione had also lost her parents. They were both orphans now. It had brought them closer together than they had thought possible. And now something was threatening her safety again. Whoever this person was, he wanted to rip them limb from limb. Hell, he would avada them on the spot if he knew who to go after. Hermione was his sister by bond and his closest confidant. He would take care of her. He said, "Well, it's simple really. Move in here with me and Ginny for awhile. You'll be safe."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry. I can't do that. This is dangerous. I couldn't endanger Ginny and James like that. Besides, Ginny just had the baby last month and you two need your privacy."

Harry kneeled in front of her and took her hands into his. "Nonsense. You are family. Where else are you going to go? You said it yourself; your flat isn't safe. Stay here with us."

Hermione wanted to accept his offer, but deep inside she knew that she couldn't put her best friend's family in peril. "I can't Harry. What if he finds out I'm staying here? I won't put my problems off on you guys like that. If it's okay with you, I think I'll stay at Grimmauld Place for awhile. It's safe there. And it won't put Ginny or James in danger."

Harry could see that it was a lost cause. Once Hermione set her mind to something, there was no changing it. He conceded. "Okay. But I'm coming over every evening to check on you and make sure that you are okay. And if you ever feel like you are in danger, you come here immediately."

She smiled at him and engulfed him in a tight hug. "Thanks, Harry. I can always count on you."

He took her hand and apparated back to her flat. He helped her pack a few things to take with her, his eyes ever focused on their surroundings in case her 'admirer' made an appearance. Unluckily for him, he did not. Then they apparated to Grimmauld Place. He was loathe to admit it, but Grimmauld was safer than Godric's Hollow. It still had all of the charms and wards left over from when it served as headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix. She would be safe here. He got her settled and made sure she didn't need anything else. Checking the wards once more, he apparated home satisfied that Hermione would be okay for now.

**You belong to me,**

**My snow white queen.**

**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**

**Soon I know, you'll see,**

**You're just like me.**

**Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you.**

Draco had become a man obsessed. His unhealthy obsession had started while he was still at Hogwarts. In his first year to be precise. She had turned everything that he had ever known on its ear. She got better marks than him and she was better at magic than him. People even respected her more than him. He was a proud pureblood from one of the most prominent wizarding families in the world, she was a filthy mudblood not good enough to lick the mud from his boot. But yet she was still better than him in every way.

His eye was always on her. He picked fights just to get her to look at him. These little quarrels caused unknown feelings to consume him, all but drowning him in their intensity. Then he went through his horrible sixth year. Every time that he thought he would crack from the pressure the thought of her would pull him through. She didn't realize it, but she helped him survive the immense burden that Voldemort had placed on his shoulders. It was then that he decided. She belonged to him. She just didn't know it yet.

He didn't return to school his seventh year. His father had kept him very busy. He knew that she hadn't returned to school either. It was only later that he learned that she was following the boy wonder and the Weasel destroying Horcruxes. It enraged him to think that they had spent so much time alone together. She belonged to him. They had better hope that they hadn't touched her. He had only laid eyes on her once that year, at his manor. Her screams echoed through the vast rooms as his Aunt Bellatrix tortured her. It haunted him to this day. It took all of his poise and self control to not hex his aunt and give himself away as he watched her slight form writhe in agony on the floor. It was at that moment that he realized that the unknown emotion he felt for her was love. It had shocked him. The only other person he had ever loved was his mother.

Later, he had crept into the dungeons. He couldn't stop himself. He had to make sure that she was okay. He stopped at the foot of the stairs as she came into view. It was a heart-breaking sight. Luna Lovegood was wrapped around her shivering form. Tears cascaded from her chocolate eyes as she tried to hold herself together. Luna stroked her hair slowly trying to calm her. How he had wished he could take Lovegood's place. He wished that he could be the one to comfort her. He had to get her out of there. They would only end up killing her if she stayed.

Stepping from the darkness, he motioned for them to remain quiet. If they screamed, all would be lost. Miraculously, they were silent. He held out his hand. She had looked at him, straight in the eye, her tears seeping from her bloodshot eyes. He could see the questions swimming in their glassy depths. 'How can I trust you? Why?'

Coming to a decision, she slowly reached out and grasped his had. He marveled at how small her hand was compared to his and how soft her skin felt. Then he apparated them out of the manor to safety. He looked at her longingly and dropped her hand. His voice rough he said, "Hurry, Granger. Quickly, Lovegood! Get out of here!"

He tossed their wands to them and turned to go but she called after him. "Draco!"

He turned back towards his girl slowly, thinking she was going to yell at him or hex him for his trouble. She had surprised him instead. She smiled softly at him. "I just wanted to say thanks." Then she apparated away with Luna. His heart beat furiously within his chest as he stared at the spot she had disappeared from. He realized that it was the first time that she had ever used his first name. He liked it.

He didn't see her again until the final battle. She had looked like a vengeful goddess as she dueled three Death Eaters at once. He was transfixed by the fluidness of her motions. She almost looked like she was dancing. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her enchanting form. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair whipping around her slender body as she twirled, deflecting curse after curse. She was magnificent. It was the single most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

"Draco!"

He snapped out of his trance. She had called his name. He looked at her.

"Look out!", she yelled as she brought down one of her opponents.

He turned and ducked just in time to dodge a killing curse. Rodolphus Lestrange. He had been cursed by his own side, his own uncle for that matter, and Granger had saved his life. What did that mean? He would have to examine it later. Right now he had to concentrate on the present.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Lestrange?" He was incensed. How dare he try to curse him? He was a Malfoy for Salazar's sake. Every one revered the Malfoy's.

Rodolphus leered at him. "I know you are a traitor, Draco. I know you helped the mud blood and the Lovegood girl escape from the dungeons. Your parents are turncoats too. They lied to the Dark Lord about Potter's death. The Malfoy's are blood traitors and for that you must die."

They faced off. He shot curse after curse at the ugly, beady-eyed man. He had lost track of his girl. If something happened to her while he was dealing with this idiot, there would be hell to pay. The fight was close for awhile, but Draco was younger and stronger. Faster. The older man was tiring quickly. Draco could sense the kill.

"Sectumsempra."

The curse found it's mark. Bright red cuts appeared all over Rodolphus as he fell and Draco disarmed him. He leaned over him and smirked at the man's obvious distress. "Lestrange, the Dark Lord's time is over. Potter will win and we shall be free from his tyranny. It's too bad that you won't live to see it." It was time to finish this. Casting the coup de grace he uttered the infamous spell.

"Avada Kedavra."

The green light erupted from the tip of his wand hitting the injured man in the chest. Draco stood up quickly and looked back at the spot where Hermione had been dueling earlier. All three death eaters lay on the ground, obviously deceased. Draco smiled to himself. "That's my girl," he thought as he set off to find his parents.

Potter had done what he was prophesied to do. Voldemort was defeated. Draco had returned to Hogwarts to finish his education. At first he didn't know if he would go. He knew everything that he needed to know. He didn't need a diploma to take over the family business. It was after he got a letter stating that he had been selected for head boy. He knew Granger would be head girl and the prospect of sharing a dorm with the fiery Gryffindor Princess enticed him. An opportunity this good was something he could not pass up.

They got along surprisingly well. She was polite to him as long as he was polite to her. He found that she was rather pleasant to be around as long as he wasn't hurling insults at her. Eventually, they came to an uneasy truce. He wouldn't go as far as to call them friends but they weren't enemies anymore. If anything, his infatuation with the beautiful witch grew in leaps and bounds. She was everything that he wanted and needed despite her blood.

She was graceful and refined as any pureblood. She was beautiful. She was magically superior than him. That one hurt to admit. But any children that they had would be powerful. She held a great amount of respect in the wizarding world and from what he had heard, her parents had been well respected in the muggle world. She was exactly what the Malfoy family needed to bring them back to prominence in the public's eye. They would be the epitome of a power couple, the upper echelon of both worlds joined together as one. He started to plan how he would gain the witch's affections. He was lucky that the Weasel had been killed in the final battle. He would have complicated things. Even still, she wouldn't come to him willingly. He would have to do things his way, the Slytherin way. He would start after graduation, there were too many eyes here. She would belong to him. Soon.

**Wake up in a dream**

**Frozen fear.**

**All your hands on me**

**I can't scream…**

**I can't scream.**

Hermione settled into a comfortable routine at Grimmauld Place. She felt much more secure. She hadn't received any letters from her 'admirer' for almost an entire month. She relaxed. She was positive that he didn't know that she was staying at Grimmauld. She was careful to never walk in or out of the front door. She always flooed or apparated to where she had to go. Harry, true to his word, had come to check on her daily. She still went to work, but she no longer felt uneasy. She didn't feel like she was being followed any longer. She began to let her guard down. She felt like she was taking Harry away from his family too much. Surely he didn't have to come every night anymore.

She brought the subject up with him on the following evening. "Harry, I know you mean well, but you don't have to come every night. You're spending too much time away from Ginny and James. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. If I need you or something happens, I'll come right over."

Harry had tried to talk her out of it. "Hermione, I know you are capable, but what if something does happen? I could never forgive myself if something happened and I wasn't there for you."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his protest. Harry was still the protector even though the war had long since been over. She knew she would have trouble convincing him that she could take care of herself. "Nonsense, Harry. Nothing is going to happen that I can't handle. A whole month and there hasn't been any letters or deliveries. James is growing so fast and you are missing things. You can't get that time back, Harry."

Harry agreed reluctantly. Hermione was very powerful. He was surprised that she had even come to him in the first place. She normally kept any problems she had to herself. "Alright. But I don't like it. I'll respect your wishes but if anything happens, I don't care how insignificant, you come straight to Godric's Hollow. I mean it, Hermione. I won't compromise on this."

Hermione smiled at her best friend, the closest thing that she had to a brother. They had been through so much together. If it hadn't been for him, she didn't think that she would have survived Ron's death. They had pulled each other through the ordeal. "Thanks, Harry. For everything. I love you, you know that, right?"

Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes at his friend. Hugging her, he said, "I know. I love you too. Remember, come if anything happens." It was the last time he ever saw Hermione Granger.

The next few days were uneventful. Hermione went about her life as usual. It was Saturday and Hermione had been given the weekend off at work. Normally, she wouldn't have taken it, but she wanted to get Grimmauld cleaned up a bit. It was her way of showing Harry that she appreciated everything that he had done for her. About midway through the morning, she heard pecking on the front window. It was a handsome-looking eagle owl. It looked strangely familiar. Where had she seen this owl before?

She let the bird in and untied the letter from its leg. She recognized the elegant handwriting immediately. Her hands shook lightly as she eyed the envelope with apprehension. How did he find her here? She had been so careful. Hermione was torn. She should go straight to Harry. But she didn't want to bother him. It was only a letter, right? Words couldn't really hurt her, could they?

Her insides felt cold and her stomach twisted with dread. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "You're being ridiculous," she thought. "Were you in Gryffindor, or not?"

Finally, she tore open the envelope and pulled out the parchment that was inside. It felt rather heavy. She began to unfold it slowly, having second thoughts about reading it. Maybe she should go to Harry. He would be so angry if he found out that she didn't come to him first. She began to stuff the letter back into the envelope when something fell out of it, hitting the floor with a metallic clink. Bending down, she eyed the object curiously. Horror washed through her when she realized what it was.

A ring. But not just any ring. An engagement ring to be exact. She reached out and picked up the offending item. It was the worst mistake she could have made. She felt the familiar jerk behind her navel as the portkey activated in her hands. As Grimmauld Place whirled away she could only think, "Merlin, what have I done?"

She landed gracelessly, falling on the floor with a soft thud. It was dark. Very dark. She stood up slowly, squinting into the darkness. Where was she? She pulled her wand cautiously, her heart hammering with fear. The ring had been a portkey. 'He' had sent her the ring. She shuddered violently, her breath coming in short pants as her fear threatened to overwhelm her.

Suddenly, she sensed movement behind her. She only caught a glimpse of white-blond hair before the spell hit her.

"Stupify."

The force of the spell sent her crashing into the wall. She slid to the floor in a heap as the world closed in around her.

She awoke slowly, her head throbbing terribly. She was laying down on something soft, her hands stretched above her head. The room was bathed in the soft glow of candlelight. Dazed, she tried to sit up, but quickly found that she couldn't. Her arms wouldn't move. She glanced up and was horrified to see that they were tied securely to heavy piece of furniture. The headboard of a bed to be exact. Blinking her eyes in confusion, she pulled against her restraints but they wouldn't budge. Goosebumps erupted on her cold body and she realized that she wasn't wearing her jeans and jumper anymore. She had been changed into a green, silk negligee. It covered nothing at all. She might as well be naked.

Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply trying to quell her rising distress. She pulled her eyes open to study her surroundings. The bedspread that she lay on was a deep green that matched the scrap of clothing that she was wearing. The pillow her head rested on was silver. Slytherin colors. Without a doubt, her captor was a Slytherin. But who? She vaguely recalled the glimpse of blond hair before the spell had rendered her unconscious. The only blond Slytherin that she knew was Malfoy. But he wouldn't do this, would he? He would never sully himself with a mud blood. She was sure.

Shaking her head, she cast her eyes around the room. The walls were covered in pictures of her. She was horrified. Some of the pictures she didn't remember posing for. There was a particularly large one that featured her in the Head's bath at Hogwarts. The soapy bubbles had just barely covered her unmentionables. She felt sick. The bile rose in her throat threatening too expel itself from her trembling body. There was only one person that could have taken that picture. The Head Boy at the time.

Draco Malfoy.

Breathing deeply, Hermione calmed herself as much as she could. She needed a plan. She had to figure out the best way to deal with the younger Malfoy. Maybe this was his idea of an elaborate sick joke, just a way to humiliate her. Somehow, she didn't think so. He wouldn't expend so much time and energy on a prank.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps outside the door. Her heartbeat increased as terror wound its way through her prone body. She pulled at her restraints frantically. All her illusions of calm had flown out the window as the doorknob turned slowly.

The door creaked open ominously, and there in the frame stood the infamous Draco Malfoy. Hermione swallowed nervously. Her mouth felt as dry as the Sahara Desert. Her blood rushed in her ears making her wonder if she was going to faint from fright. He stepped into the room and shut the door.

His cool, grey eyes were studying her, raking lasciviously over her curves. Why was he looking at her like that? She felt her cheeks flush with heat as he appraised her silently. And it was silent. So silent that it was deafening. She could hear the whoosh of her own blood in her ears as it pounded through her veins. He stepped closer.

"You're awake." It wasn't a question, merely a statement.

Hermione couldn't stop herself. She lashed out at him. "Thank you Captain Obvious. Your skills at observation are truly overwhelming. Yes, I'm awake, you ferret. Let me out of here. Do you realize what you have done?"

He stepped closer and Hermione closed her mouth. She had to stop the verbal diarrhea. He had the upper hand here. She was defenseless. He just irritated her to no end. She felt like she couldn't control her razor-edged tongue around him. His mere presence made her cantankerous enough to want to hex something.

Laughing softly, he regarded her once more with his stormy eyes. "Always the fierce lioness, my love. Do you know you are absolutely stunning when you are angry?"

She gaped at him stupidly. Did he just call her love? Did he say she was stunning? Clearing her throat uncomfortably she said, "Why am I here?"

Smiling eerily at her he said, "You know why you're here, love. I know how you feel. I feel the same. The war is over and we don't have to hide anymore."

Draco Malfoy was smiling. She had never seen him smile. Ever. Hermione panicked inwardly. He thought she had feelings for him. He was insane.

How was she supposed to get through to him? He was clearly lost in his own disturbing thoughts. This was definitely not a prank or some way he decided to humiliate her. He had more of a purpose in what he had done. A convoluted reasoning that made sense only in his mind. She cleared her throat and lifted her eyes to his. "Draco, I'm not sure I know what you are talking about. Why do you keep calling me love?"

He sat on the bed next to her. He caressed her cheek softly and she tensed under his touch, biting her lip to hold in her panic. He rubbed his thumb over her lip as she released it. She was quivering in fear. He was still staring at her, his eyes full of lust and dark promises of things to come.

He leaned forward, his warm breath fanning across her face. He was so close that his lips brushed hers as he spoke. "Don't play hard to get, love. We can finally be together. I've waited for so long. Nothing will stop me from claiming what is mine. There is a reason that I saved you all those years ago. No one hurts what belongs to me. It just wasn't safe until the war was over."

Tears had glazed over her eyes. She blinked them back desperately as his hand moved tracing her jaw and then her collarbone. She shuddered as his hands drifted lower. Her voice was strained as he brushed his fingers over her breasts. She squirmed trying to get away from his roaming hands. "Surely we can discuss this, Draco. I think there has been a misunderstanding. I don't like you like that. We could be friends though, if you like."

He chuckled darkly as he placed an open-mouth kiss on the hollow of her throat. "You can't deny it, love. You saved me that day in the final battle. You showed your love for me then. It was the best day of my life. Do you know how enchanting you looked as you dueled? I couldn't take my eyes away from you. You have bewitched me."

Hermione closed her eyes. He was deluded. She had to stop this. Malfoy was taking this too far. She pulled at her hands again. "Draco….. Stop!…. I don't want this!….I don't want you!"

He straddled her, pinning her struggling body to the mattress. "Shh, my love. You will give into your feelings. I will show you how."

He threaded his hands in her hair and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione closed her eyes, her tears finally spilling from her chocolate eyes. "Why didn't I listen to Harry?", she thought desperately as Draco's tongue slid across her bottom lip seeking access. She kept her lips firmly pressed together.

Draco was undeterred. His hand wandered to her chest and Hermione gasped as he pinched her nipple. Victoriously, he slid his tongue into her mouth. Hermione felt sick with the intrusion. She wanted to scream but no one was there to hear her cries.

**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.**

**I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.**

Hermione laid wake for a long time afterwards. She felt so dirty, so used. He had taken something precious from her. Something that she could never get back. She shuddered violently as she recalled the way that he had languidly licked and nipped her body into submission. The whole time, her cries went unnoticed as he did things to her that she had never done, much less though about.

She longed to get away from him, to wash his essence off her body but she was trapped against him. His muscular arms were wrapped around her like a cage, his face was buried in her hair sending his breath cascading on her neck as he breathed softly.

How the hell had this happened? She merely returned a favor. Malfoy had saved her life so she had saved his. Tit for tat in her mind. Unknowingly, she had set something off in Draco. She had no doubt that he had some kind of feelings for her. He had been exceedingly gentle with her, no matter how much she resisted. She sighed quietly, wriggling to loosen his arms. It had the opposite effect. His arms tightened, crushing her backside against him. She could feel his arousal pressed against her bum. She ceased her struggles immediately, worried that she might wake him. Finally, completely exhausted, she succumbed to sleep hoping that he wouldn't be in her dreams as well.

**You belong to me.**

**My snow white queen. There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**

**Soon I know, you'll see. **

**You're just like me.**

**Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you.**

Draco felt strangely satisfied. He studied the sleeping girl that he held in his arms. She was his at last. She hadn't disappointed him. She had saved herself just for him. She was stubborn, but he knew her feelings were true. She just wasn't ready to admit them yet. But that was fine. He would wait for as long as he had to. He loved her with all that he was. He would make her see that she belonged with him. They were alike in so many ways but different too. He was the dark while she was the light. He was the moon and she was the sun. They complimented each other perfectly.

His eyes roamed over her features greedily. She was more beautiful than her remembered. Her eyelashes were long and full against her cheeks. Her cute, button nose had a splattering of freckles sprinkled across it. Her lips were full and pink and utterly kissable as he had discovered. Her hair wasn't the frizzy mass that it used to be. It cascaded around her in soft ringlets. It was unbelievably soft and silky smooth to the touch. He threaded his fingers in it once more, savoring the smoothness against his roughend hands. She sighed and stirred in her sleep. Yes, she was perfect and she belonged to him.

**I can't save your life, **

**Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting. **

**I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.**

Weeks went by. Hermione found it harder and harder to openly dislike Malfoy. He was so nice to her, so kind. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she vaguely wondered if she was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. Sometimes kidnap victims began to empathize with their captor. She found herself being less hostile toward Draco. She was even on a first name basis with him. It bothered her a great deal. Maybe he had imperioused her. "No," she thought. "My mind isn't hazy. I didn't hear him cast a spell or tell me that I had to like him."

She pulled at her hair confused. How did he make her feel like this? How did he make her care about him? She should hate him. Loath him. But she didn't. She was a woman divided, a train wreck waiting to happen. She couldn't reconcile her feelings for Draco and the loyalty to her friends. What would they think? They would surely never speak to her again. It was tearing her apart inside. She felt that she was close to just losing her mind.

The whole time, Draco had merely stood in the background with a knowing smirk. Knowing that she was wavering, her resolve crumbling, fighting a losing battle against the feelings that he knew she had. She would give in very soon.

**You belong to me.**

**My snow white queen.**

**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**

**Soon I know, you'll see.**

**You're just like me.**

**Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you.**

Draco smiled lovingly at his bride. She was his. Nothing could take her away from him now. Hermione Malfoy. It had a certain ring to it. They had wed in a small, private ceremony. The only people in attendance had been his mother and his best mate, Blaise Zabini. They would announce it later. He wished he could see the look on Potter's face when he heard the news. But no matter what it was too late. He had obliviated her memories at how they had come to be together. They could be as suspicious as they wanted to. Saint Potter couldn't take her away from him now. She belonged to him. She always had.

**~~~~~Fin~~~~~~**

End Note: Well, did you like? Let me know. Reviews make me a very happy writer indeed.


End file.
